A White Rose fanfiction
by Celestial-pricess
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have been together for a long time now. Their relationship developped to something more. Weiss is prepared to make the next step in their lifes. She plans to propose to her girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**A White Rose fanfiction**

Weiss Schnee was happy.

That is something you couldn't always say about her. She was always restricted from rules and responsibility's considering her name and future position as the CEO of the SDC. She was her whole life isolated and spend her childhood lonely behind a desk.

During her stay at Beacon, she expected to be on the top of her year, the best of the best.

But after Weiss met her partner Ruby Rose, things started to turn for the better in her life. At first she hated that little girl who was two years younger than her and managed to be named the leader of Team RWBY. Both of them were always arguing and never seemed to be on really friendly terms with each other. But with every passing day they spend together, a deep friendship developed between them.

And out of this friendship bloomed a beautiful love.

It wasn't always easy for them, they had to overcome a few hurdles on their way to become Huntresses and in Weiss case to take over her family Company.

The probably biggest one was to introduce Ruby as her girlfriend. Weiss father August Schnee wasn't exactly against gay relationships, but he didn't want that the fact that his daughter, and future CEO of the Company, gay was hurt the SDC and Weiss through the media. In the end he listened to Weiss and Ruby and simply trusted them.

Two years after they graduated from Beacon made Weiss the decision to propose to Ruby. She inherited the CEO stool from her father and it was expected from her to marry soon.

So here she was now, preparing and planning the perfect proposal to her girlfriend. She had a meeting with Yang, Ruby's older slightly overprotective sister. The meeting was in Yang's flat, out of caution so Ruby wouldn't overhear the conservation.

She stood in front of the door and bevor she could knock, it swung open and reveal the Y of Team RWBY.

"Hey Ice Queen, what's up? "came the greeting. "Hallo Yang, could I pleas come in? " answered the already irritated former Heiress.

With a swift Side step and a deep bow responded the blond Huntress. They went in to the Living room, Yang plopped ungraceful on the love chair and Weiss sat on the couch.

"So…" Yang started, "what did you want to talk with me about? Maybe a position as your new and super sexy bodyguard?" finishing the sentence with a cheeky grin on her face and flexing her muscles.

"I want to propose to your sister" blurted the CEO out with a light blush on her face. ‚ Great Weiss, just straight to the point what? 'came her mental sarcastic reply to herself. Before Yang could say anything, she continued,

"I know that we are still young and graduated only two years from Beacon, but I also know that I love her more than anything else in this world."

She paused for a few seconds and then continued, "The board members of the Company and my family demand that I marry, so that there will be an Heir for the Company.

So I decided to propose to Ruby, because there will never be someone else I want to be with. Regarding the matter of children, I'll find a way to make it possible."

Yang was silent for a while and Weiss took it for a bad sign, that her teammate didn't approve of her plans. But her fears disappeared as soon as they appeared, because the blond brawler's lips turned to a huge cocky grin. "And let me guess, you want my approval for your plans, right?"

Weiss only nodded.

"You know even if I couldn't stand you in the beginning of our time in Beacon, because of your uptight and princess-like attitude, you changed and prove me wrong about my opinion of you. And I saw in the past five years how much you love my little sister, and she loves you in return. So I know that I can trust you with Ruby and you wouldn't hurt her." At the end of the little speech both Huntresses had small warm smiles on their lips.

"So when you ask me princess you have my approval and full support to marry my baby sister. "

"Thank you Yang, this means a lot to me" said Weiss with happiness in her blue eyes.

"Soooo, has my soon to be sister in law already plans how she wants to propose?"

"To tell you the truth, I wanted to make it spontaneous and I'm waiting for the right moment." During her explanation Weiss fidgeted in her place and sighed.

"But first of all I have to wait until she returns from her mission in Vacuo." Yang had a bit of sympathy for her friend, because her sister was rather often on dangerous missions. Sometimes they didn't hear for weeks from Ruby during especially long missions. And Yang could see that Weiss was constantly worrying about Ruby. The girl is more often alone on some solo-mission, than she could count, and it was unnerving herself as well.

After Weiss and Yang were finished with the subject of proposing, the rest of the afternoon went by with small talk and a lot of teasing from the blond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Weiss was anxious.

It's been now two weeks ago that Weiss had last seen her girlfriend, who was on a mission in Vacuo. A few hours ago she received a call from Ruby that she would be back this evening.

Weiss hoped that this evening she'd have the opportunity to ask the probably most important question in her still young life.

Right now was the white haired woman in the kitchen and prepared dinner. She was cooking the redhead's favorite meal, chicken Alfredo. Of course knew the business woman that her girlfriend had quite a sweet tooth, so she bought for dessert strawberry ice-cream.

Soon dinner was ready and she only had to wait for the person she longed to see for the past two weeks.

It was unnerving to only be able to wait, so she went to their shared bedroom and picked some nice clothes, before she went to the bathroom and took a shower. When Weiss stood naked in the spacious shower cabin, and the hot water encased her form, her Neves which were on the edge for the past few days, calmed down.

Weiss was nervous, not because she feared that Ruby would decline and say no to her proposal. It was rather the fact she wanted the evening to be perfect, so she could show her love to her rose and solidify it.

After she finished her shower she changed in a light blue jeans and white blouse. She didn't put her long white hair in her usual side ponytail, instead she kept it down.

Now she sat on their king-sized bed and retrieved from the drawer of her nightstand a small black box. She opened it and in the box was a silver ring with a red ruby in the middle. The gem was formed like a rose and around the main stone sat many small diamond. It was perfect and symbolized the namesakes of her lover.

Only a few minutes later Weiss could hear the front door being opened and made a beeline to the Livingroom.

The moment she entered the room, she saw the person that was the whole day on her mind. Silver eyes immediately lightened up, and a huge smile was on Ruby's face.

"I'm home~" said Ruby in a sing-song voice.

"Darn, and gone is the peace and silence, but I think there is something I forgot" said Weiss with a slight smile. Only seconds later there was a soft pair of lips on Ruby's.

It was a long and tender kiss that they both enjoyed after two whole weeks.

When they parted they hugged each other.

"Go take a shower, dinner is already waiting" said Weiss in a soft and gentle voice.

"Great, I can't wait, I'm nearly starving after the long journey back." To prove her point Ruby's stomach gave a loud grumble.

The usually stern woman couldn't help herself but give slight giggle by the display.

Like always needed the younger woman only ten minutes' till she was finished.

Since their days at Beacon wondered Weiss how she can shower this fast, but kept thinking that it only matched the rest of her personality, and probably the fact that her semblance is speed.

In the meantime Weiss dished the food on two plates and put them on a table, in the middle of said table was a lit candle. The remaining room was dark.

As Ruby entered the dining room, she was slightly surprised.

"Is there a reason for this?"

"Can't I make a romantic diner for my girlfriend, from which I didn't hear for the past 14 days?" was the sassy reply of Weiss.

"I'm sorry about that, but where I was send to was no trace of civilization, can you forgive me?" apologized the younger woman with a cute tilt of her head.

Ruby knew exactly what made Weiss soft, not that she was angry in the first place, just worried.

"When you ask like this, then I think, that I can forgive you." The older Woman pulled out Ruby's chair and gestured for her to sit down. After both of them were seated, they ate their meal.

"Hmmm~ I can't say it enough, but you make the best chicken Alfredo I ever ate." Said Ruby with a moan.

The sound of it brought a slight pink blush to the pale skin of the woman across from her. She turned away and responded with a bit pride.

"What did you expect, I'm a Schnee and, we are always the best.

But let's stop talking about me, how was your mission? II heard the Grimm population around Vacuo is rather high at the moment."

Excited started Ruby to talk about her last job. It was a simple search and destroy mission, a large pack of Beowulf prowled around in a forest near a small village in the rural area. The Village was nearly completely isolated from the more civilized parts of the kingdom, ergo there was no way to communicate to places which were farther away like Atlas and Vale.

Ruby seemed to talk like a waterfall, but Weiss listened anyway with her undivided attention. She always worried that her girlfriend would get hurt, and since she mostly went alone, that help would come too late if something went wrong.

But from what Ruby was telling it seemed that nothing happened besides a few scratches and bruises.

"I'm glad to hear that you are unhurt, and since we both are finished with diner and you are finally home, today you'll get dessert." Said Weiss with a grin.

By the word dessert those silver eyes seemed to sparkle.

"YAY, what is it? What is it? What is it?" Came a cute squeal followed by the same questioned asked in such a speed that Weiss could swear she heard a motor out of Ruby's direction.

"Stop it you dunce, or you won't get anything." Even if the threat wasn't convincing, her adorable dolt of a girlfriend closed her mouth immediately.

Retreating back in to the kitchen, Weiss checked a last time the ring in her pocket. Then she came back with two bowels of delicious strawberry ice.

"I knew you loved me!" Came the shout of delight from the strawberry lover.

"Do I have to worry that you say that to every woman who gives you something with strawberries?" came the sarcastic question back.

"Nope, no chance your my favorite strawberry supplier" Giggled Ruby and started to dig in.

Two bowls of Ice-cream and a nearly frozen brain later, they sat there and simply indulged in the company. Than Weiss took Ruby's hand in hers.

"Sometimes I still can't believe that we are already a couple for over five years."

Ruby only looked lovingly in those ice blue eyes, and had a warm smile on her lips.

"Time seems to fly when you are happy."

"Sometimes I wish time could stop and some moments would last forever." Said Weiss with a contend sight. The only thing the silver eyed woman could say, was such a Ruby reply.

"If time would stop, then how should we make a lot more of those wonderful memories? We keep going and with the feelings in our heart, it's like time stopped sometimes."  
For a long time now Weiss knew that Ruby wasn't simply a clumsy little girl, which never thought for even a second about what she was doing and saying.

At the beginning of their relationship she realized that her partner was in fact someone who thought very long and deep about the important things in life. She was wiser than she let others see, than like Weiss herself she hid some of her true self and emotions behind a mask and let others only see the innocent clumsy girl she was at heart.

Those word from Ruby only showed again that she is in fact very mature and one of the most loving people she ever met.

"Your right and I want to keep make those wonderful memories with you at my side." Weiss stood slowly up and went around the table.

"Weiss…?" began Ruby confused about what her love was going to do.

Weiss only got on one knee, and continued her speech.

"And I hope that you feel the same. I want to make our love for everyone visible and show the whole world that I'm yours.

My family and the board of the Company want me to marry, but like I said, there is only one person on Remnant that I want to be with. So, here I am Weiss Schnee and ask you Ruby Rose for your hand in marriage."

Weiss opened the box with the ring, and asked the question. ´ _this is it´_ was all she thought.

"Will you marry me?"

With tears of joy in her eyes Ruby threw her arms around the smaller woman's neck.

"YES! YES! YES! Of course I'll marry you."

Both were overjoyed, after a few moments, they both stood up. Weiss put the engagement ring on her now fiancée's finger and gave her a long deep and passionate kiss, which contained all her love for this amazing young woman.

Only six years ago they stood at the entrance of Beacon and exploded.

Weiss had never even thought about the possibility that she would fall in love at this school. And the possibility that it would be the small girl with an obsessions for weapons would have been radicicolous in her ears back then.

But now,

They were going to marry and a bright future only waited for them to discover it.


End file.
